User Equipment (UE), when initiating a service, first establishes a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection with a Radio Network Controller (RNC) of a wireless access network; subsequently, the UE establishes a signaling connection with a core network, to perform processes of registration, calling, short message transmission and etc.
In the prior art, a distance between a UE and a base station is characterized by timing advance, and the UE would report a measurement result of the timing advance to a RNC according to a request of the RNC only after an RRC connection is established. Therefore, access control of the UE based on location would proceed upon that the establishment of the RRC connection is completed.
In carrying out the present application, the inventor has found at least the following problems exist in the prior art:
The RNC would acquire location information of the UE after the RRC connection is established, in order to judge whether to accept the UE according to the location information; during the RNC acquiring the location information, the UE would simultaneously interact with the core network (such as performing registration processes, short message transmission processes and etc.); if the UE would not report the location information timely or the signaling interaction delay between the UE and the core network is short, the RNC might not acquire the location information of the UE while the registration process (or the short message transmission process) of the UE has ended, resulting in that the RNC cannot control the access of the UE timely.